Marvelous Tales of the Slayer (and Co)
by GeekRoyals167
Summary: The Scooby Gang and the Fang Gang make their way into the Marvelverse - one story at a time.
1. Dynamic Duos Meet

**A/N: Just a fun little story starring some of our favorite characters from the Buffyverse, with special guest appearances from its half-sibling, the Marvelverse.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel or Buffy/Angel characters.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what you're saying is that giant evil dust bunnies are going to destroy the world." He looked at both of them, feeling the headache coming on already, and they stared back with the utmost seriousness.

"Conjured by your brawny, probably brain lacking teammate's psychotic god brother, yeah. We don't really know why, or how, though, so…"

"The brother's Loki, right? I thought he was _Odin's_ brother or something?"

"Who knows? I mean, look at our family tree."

"Oh God, let's not."

Captain America regarded the two men sitting across the table from him. _Great_, he thought, _just great_. "Aren't you two supposed to be detectives?"

"No, no, no. _He's_ the detective," the blond haired man said, pointing at the other man. "I'm the…" he frowned.

"Wacky sidekick?" the dark haired man offered.

"_No_, more like…" he trailed off again.

"Reject from the 70s?" Angel suggested innocently.

Spike looked offended. "That's the _80s_, thank you very much, Peaches. No, I'm more like the…good lookin' hero and you're the broodin' nuisance."

"Oh, yeah, _you're_ definitely the star, Captain Peroxide."

"I'm sorry, what were you sayin', Mr. I-Use-Way-Too-Much-Hair-Gel-And-Wished-That- I-Sparkled-In-The-Sun?"

"Bleach brain."

"_Edward_."

As the endless bickering started up again, Steve was tempted to let his head drop the table. Next to him, Natasha smirked. "Next time," she said, leaning over, "let's not hire the vampiric Dynamic Duo to uncover our Monster-of-the-Week, shall we?"


	2. A Deal is Struck

**A/N: It continues! This time we move to Asgard, where we learn something pretty interesting… Takes place sometime during "Thor: the Dark World."**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel or Buffy characters or settings.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, yeah, you're totally not Thor's type," the strange woman said brightly.

Jane wondered how she got herself into these situations. "Excuse me?" she said.

"You're excused."

_Oh ha ha, so funny_, Jane thought crossly.

The woman went on. "Yeah, usually their little pinkies are bigger than their brains. It's nice to see that Thor's become so progressive."

Jane was pretty sure she might explode in outrage. Then again, with the Aether inside her, she just might…"And you would be?"

"Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins Almost Harris. Formerly known as Anyanka, and before that, Aud. I'm also the former patron saint of scorned women, so if Thor ever dumps you in a brutal and heartbreaking way, you know who to call. Not the Ghostbusters, because what do they know of vengeance? No, call me, and I can find you someone to send curses upon him like there's no tomorrow. Which there probably won't be, seeing how this has gone so far." Anya adjusted her grip on her sword casually. "Anyway, former vengeance demon, current human, and Thor's ex-girlfriend."

Jane weakly said, "So you and Thor…you were…together?"

"Yup! But don't worry, he's totally not my type. Mine, well, except for Olaf, usually have more brains than brawn, and occasionally leave me at the altar or cheat on me – but anyway, yeah, Thor dumped me. And in the prime of my vengeance too! He's lucky he's an Asgardian Prince, 'cause otherwise I would have rained vengeance down upon him so hard! You should have seen what I did to Olaf."

"…the snowman?"

"_No_, my Viking ex-boyfriend. I turned him into a troll. Ah, good times…" Anya sighed, her eyes misting over. She noticed Jane's deer-in-the-headlights look and gave her a cheery smile, patting Jane's arm comfortingly. "There, there. You probably won't die a horrific and painful death. Maybe. And the worlds have a 98% chance…"

"Of surviving?" Jane asked hopefully.

Anya frowned. "No, of getting destroyed."

"YOU ARE NOT COMFORTING!"

"Well, there's always that 2%...Let it never be said that I am not an optimist occasionally. And anyway, when you die-"

"WHEN?"

"-yes, when, hush now, when, alright, _if_ you die, you'll have died after meeting the Norse pantheon and the most feared and worshipped vengeance demon across Earth! Something to tell the grandkids that you won't have 'cause you'll be dead."

There was a moment of silence as Jane contemplated strangling Anya, and Anya went over money sums in her head happily.

Then Anya shrugged. "At least it's not Glory. Or The First. I mean, it could be so much worse."

"Who?"

"Stories for another time, Jane Foster of Earth. Stories for another time."

* * *

Later, when Odin was sitting on his throne…

"What is it you desire?" Odin asked, looking down from his hard won throne at the slender woman who stood there, completely unconcerned with his glare.

She smiled. "I want to see the truth."

A pause. Then the illusion slipped away from him as though it had never been there. "What do you want?" Loki repeated simply. "Gold? Weapons? Realms? I can give it all to you."

Anya studied him for a moment before nodding and looking up at the ceiling. "You really could, couldn't you." She looked back at him. "The Slayers on Earth desire treaty with Asgard. In return for our help defending the Nine Realms – and our silence on a particular matter – you would offer us aid if and when we require it."

Loki looked at her and then laughed. "And why me? Why not _Odin_?" he spat bitterly.

"Because Odin is an old man who refuses to see change. Because you've been to Earth recently. Because _he_ is coming, and only a united front will stop him. Because if you don't…" Anya locked eyes with him. "If you choose to try and rule over the Earth again…we'll stop you."

There was no threat in her voice. She was simply stating a fact. Loki swallowed. This girl had power, and of a much different kind than she had when she last visited Asgard. And he would need all the help he could get when…_he_…arrived to make good on his promises.

Loki stepped down to meet Anya. "When do we start?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me happy and inspire me, so please review!**


	3. Who You Gonna Call?

**A/N: I'm back! I apologize for the long delay, there was some real life stuff going on. To make up for the lack of updates, I bring you not one, but TWO new chapters! Yay! lateVMlover asked whether I was going anywhere with this, and the answer is yes! It probably won't be like big and epic conclusions – although it might, you never know – but I do have a vision of where this is headed. Thank you for reviewing, by the way, and thanks to all who read, favorited, and followed!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any characters, places, or objects from either Buffy: the Vampire Slayer or Marvel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir."

The familiar voice in his ear, while nice to hear, was also a mite distracting during a firefight. He rolled over to shelter behind an abandoned car. "Coulson. Can wait this until later?" Readying his gun, he waited for the onslaught from the other side to stop.

"I don't believe so, sir."

That alone made Nick Fury sit up and take notice. To those who didn't know Coulson, they would have thought he was explaining what kind of coffee he wanted, his voice was that calm. To those who did know him…this was tantamount to a small-level apocalypse.

"Give me a second."

When the last of the gunmen were finally taken out, he redirected his attention completely to Coulson. "Go ahead."

"One of my agents has been displaying superhuman abilities."

"Standard?"

"Kind of. Super strength, speed, agility, all that jazz. Amongst other things."

"What'd they get hit with?"

"That's the thing. Nothing."

Fury paused. If people were just turning into randomly unsupervised superheroes…well, just take a look at New York.

"She displays extreme knowledge of fighting styles and weapons. Also, she's been having these…dreams," Coulson continued.

"Dreams?"

"Visions might be more accurate. They're about being girls in other times, fighting these…supernatural-like creatures."

Fury closed his eyes. "This agent…Skye?"

"No, sir, Simmons."

"Simmons? Well." That changed things. "Sit tight. I'll be sending someone along shortly."

"Sir?"

He began the long walk to his car, passing by unconscious gunmen on the ground. "I may have to call in a few favors for this one, Coulson. Do _me_ a favor and don't tell anyone else about this yet. Got it?"

"…Alright. But, sir…? How will I be able to identify this person you're sending?"

"Trust me on this one, Coulson. You just gotta have a little faith."

Fury disconnected the call.


	4. Must Be Monday

**A/N: As promised, the second chapter! Also, timeline (for those who are curious or confused): first chapter, takes place after CA: Winter Soldier, second chapter, takes place during T:The Dark World, third chapter, after AoS season 1/before season 2, this chapter, pre-Age of Ultron/after all previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters or places or objects from Marvel or Buffy.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony cast a glance over at the young woman standing in from of him. She smiled, and he quickly looked away. Dialing Natasha's number, he fervently hoped that it wouldn't go straight to voicemail ("This is Natasha. Leave a message. If this is Tony Stark and you've drunk-dialed me yet again…they will never find your body."), but she picked up. "Yeah?"

"Natashalie! We need to talk. Like, now."

Natasha grunted, and there was the sound of an explosion in the background. She coughed, and then Tony heard her adjusting the phone. "Not now. Kinda busy."

"This is important."

"Is it never?" There was a moment of silence. "You've got thirty seconds to tell me whether there will be an apocalypse unless I listen to you."

Tony swallowed. "It's funny you should use that specific word…"

"_Stark_."

"Not now, at least, but in the future…"

"Stark. I am currently fighting an army-slash-horde of giant mutant killer dust bunnies conjured by an apparently still alive Loki with Steve and two vampire detectives. I am not in a good mood. It is not my best day. Your beating around the bush is certainly not helping my mood; in fact it is making it worse. Now, answer my question: Can this crisis _wait twenty-four hours_?"

The redhead gave Tony a thumbs up. "Yes?"

"Good."

And with a click, she hung up. Tony stared blankly at the "Call Ended" still pulsing gently on the screen.

"Huh," Vi said. "Guess we better try Buffy."


End file.
